White Whale
"White Whale" is the 21st episode of Season Five of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on May 13, 2018.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180418fox15/ Episode Synopsis Rosa and Amy team up to take down their "white whale" suspect - a ruthless killer who has managed to elude them for seven years - while Terry helps Jake tackle his wedding planning chores. Then, Captain Holt and his rival, Olivia Crawford, try to convince each other to step down in the campaign for Commissioner. Plot In the cold opening, Hitchcock comes into the break room, complaining that he was shunned and mistreated in a coffee shop for being a police officer. However, he was relieved after Jake pointed out it was only his penis hanging out. Amy is excited to continue with the final week of wedding planning with Jake, revealing there is a huge binder of tasks left. She notices Rosa is working on a case with a killer and drug lord named Sergio Mindar, her nemesis, who vanished seven years ago and has been taunting the two ever since. She got a new lead that he is in town, and Amy wants to help Rosa. Jake promises to take care of the day's scheduled wedding tasks by himself, realizing how important catching an arch nemesis is. Jake is running far behind on his tasks and pleads for Terry's help, knowing he is a great husband. He reluctantly agrees to drop his plan for the day to help Jake. Jake stresses out with his indecisiveness, fearing Amy would hate the choices he makes. Terry motivates him by telling him to trust his "groom gut", which Jake does. They plan the tasks to organize the wedding, and Jake goes through all of them. Terry then realizes that he went way over budget. However, Jake finds a way to make a big saving to get them back on budget and enlists Scully and Hitchcock's help. When they go to deliver a shipment to the venue, Jake accidentally leaves the car keys inside and the locksmith cannot arrive soon enough to leave them enough time. Terry convinces him that the most important part was Jake caring and trying his hardest, even if he makes mistakes. Inspired, he breaks the window to get the keys out, much to Terry's dismay. Gina comes to Holt warning him that his opponent for commissioner-ship, Olivia Crawford, is comes to meet him. She informs him that their mutual opponent, John Kelly, is pulling ahead and has half of the committee's votes, while the other half is divided between Olivia and Holt. They think one has to step down to not let Kelly win. Neither is willing, however. Later, Gina and Charles recommend rumor-mongering to sabotage Olivia's campaign, but Holt refuses because it would be dishonorable and against his morals. Olivia meets Holt again, who had come up with a different option to solve the issue. He announced that he mailed the committee to step down, realizing he was acting selfishly and Olivia would make a good commissioner with her intelligence and forward-thinking ways. However, she says she also sent a similar letter, effectively giving the victory to Kelly. Gina suggests finding the letters before anyone can read them, and the group heads out to the post office storage. Holt finds his letter and it is destroyed, but Olivia reveals she, favoring more modern methods, sent an email instead of a physical letter, therefore eliminating her chances. While they were rivals, she wanted to help because she would much rather have Holt than Kelly as the next commissioner. Amy and Rosa think Sergio is back in New York because he is short on money, and notice he is likely heading to one of his old hideouts. They head there, only to notice he was there but now gone, taunting them with a message again. Their new approach is to try a connection that they know without Sergio realizing, and Amy comes up with a plan to meet his grandmother Louise in a nursing home, whom Sergio met last before vanishing. They go undercover as nurses, trying to get her to reveal his grandson's location. However, she does not know when he would see Sergio next, and hasn't seen him in the last seven years. After Rosa gets frustrated at herself for letting Sergio go in the past, Amy admits that it was her mistake; while the team cornered him in a warehouse and had all exits sealed, Amy heard a noise and went to check it out, giving Sergio an opportunity to escape. Rosa is upset, but a man working at the nursing home (knowing they are undercover detectives) tells the two that Louise was appointed for a therapy session at another building, which was wildly irregular. They go follow the new lead, and while driving there, another woman from the nursing home calls them telling that a strange man is searching Louise's room for something. After confirming that it was him, they rush back. Back at the nursing home, Amy and Rosa spot Sergio running away with the money he got from his stash. He gets away, and Amy injures herself running after him. She and Rosa make up, and realize Sergio is aided by the man at the nursing home. They go to his apartment to find Sergio, and finally catch him. Cast Media Gallery White Whale - 2.jpg White Whale - 3.jpg White Whale - 4.jpg White Whale - 5.jpg White Whale - 6.jpg White Whale - 7.jpg White Whale - 8.jpg White Whale - 9.jpg White Whale - 10.jpg Videos & Clips Huckster’s Crutch Brooklyn Nine-Nine Power Walk Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Episodes written by Matt Lawton Category:Episodes written by Carol Kolb Category:Episodes directed by Matthew Nodella Category:Season Five Episodes